Home for Broken Hearts
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Sometimes, a second chance can be granted, whether after death or pain. One man tries to move on from his troubled past. One woman is thrown into another reality, one where she may finally find the happiness she has long sought. Only by working together can they hope to find a home together. Hei x Lucy, and kinda co-written with Red Witch Studios.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** yeah, it's been awhile since I have posted anything. Fanfiction drive pretty much died a long time ago, and some of the stuff, I look back and regret sometimes. There are stories I want to tell, but I really don't think I can pull it off sometimes since my brain can't really deal with just so many plot elements all at once; Third Birthday didn't make sense to me at all no matter how much I played, but then again, that game was crap. But onto the main point.

This story stemmed from an idea that one of my RP buddies brought up, a scenario they thought suitable. I did want to RP this idea, or try to write it, but I have been busy, and so has she. And since work seems to eat up a huge chunk of her time to play with me, and I quit the game we both entered for good, I figured writing this might keep me distracted and entertained. Also, some parts will be taken from the musebox and have been written by my RP partner. This was taken from an old fic, and I figured using it would be much easier. Her fanfiction account is Red Witch Studios for those interested, and I just hope I will be able to pull off Lucy just as well as she can, because as seen in her RP skills, she is DAMN good!

Also, while it does say Hei x Lucy, it's more light than one may expect. After all, both have endured a lot in their series, and it would take quite some time.

So, it's been a very long time since I have written fanfiction, so hopefully I can pull off something good for all of you. Enjoy!

**Home for Broken Hearts: Chapter 1**

There is only darkness surrounding the woman, blanketing her as she prepares for the long slumber. It had always comforted her in her times, always shrouding her, always haunting her, telling her of when to kill. This time though, that very darkness had died, slowly lifting from her body. Yes, she could easily recall how it all happened in her final moments, allowing death to finally claim her after everything she had gone through, and the lives she had taken, be it for simple pleasure, or remorse and regret. Regardless of where she would end up in her afterlife, she would no peace at last, knowing that Kouta and everyone she had met before could at long last know true peace once more...

But such rest was denied, and her body was torn from the blanket of darkness, only light guiding her, embracing her.

At first, she couldn't believe the images around her. How many times had she lay asleep in bed, hoping that one day such a voice would speak to her like that? It took her back to the days of her childhood as a bitter reminder of what she always wanted but never had.

Then the words sank in. Whomever was calling her, their words suggested her greatest of hopes and dreams could come true. It was too good to be true, her mind claimed. If she couldn't achieve happiness because of her birthright in life, why would she get the chance now? Why couldn't she just forget ever existing and just fall into the sweet nothingness of oblivion, where nothing would ever hurt her again?

No...she couldn't give in to that kind of talk, to those kinds of thoughts. Though her times there were always just a fleeting glance of time, there actually existed moments in her life where she could remember being loved.

Finally, the courage to speak came back. There had to be someone existing here, some higher being. Surely they would hear her voice at long last.  
"I want a place in this world. I want to live in a world where I have every right to exist. I want a world where anyone who tries to take that away from me cannot do so. I want to _live_."

And with those words, the light had opened below Lucy. More lights had gathered, attached to the buildings down below of a new Tokyo, a different Tokyo from where Lucy had once resided in. Night had come to the city, and showed just how people lived their lives within the busy streets.

More images showed, revealing several more people actually fighting one another. But there were hardly any fists, just power. The ground had been cracked several times from such fierce blows, and fire raged about from another fighter as he set another group of people ablaze.

Tokyo is beautiful, she thought. Being so high up in the air and seeing only the dazzling city lights, it was so easy for her to forget that far below her lay a world where people would kill their own children if their sense of normality was threatened. As the scene shifted, that view was reinforced, but now she was more curious than bitter or afraid.

People like her existed? There were people something other than human out there? There were people who could use powers no normal human could use? The thought brought a little smile to her face.

Maybe . . . maybe . . . a world for her could be fashioned there.

"I want to live."

There was no doubt to her words, only the resolute firmness of will that helped keep her alive for eighteen long years.

Lucy had made her decision, and there was nothing left but to grant her wish. The darkness had come back once again in the form of hands, entrapping Lucy in its cold clutches. Slowly, it dragged her body downwards towards the brightly lit city below, where her new life waited for her existence...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Second chapter is here! Originally, I wanted to make a longer fight scene, but I thought it would just detract from the overall story, which isn't meant to be focused on so much conflict via fighting; this isn't that kind of story, unless me and my partner decide to go with that other story idea. Besides, I am more eager to write Lucy adjusting to the situation rather than her killing.

**Chapter 2**

Different. Something felt . . . very different. But what? It was something minor at first glance, yet substantially important when known. That much, she knew. Something cataclysmic had taken place between the time she slept and the time she woke again. To taunt her even more, a memory sat just out of reach at the edges of her mind, smiling at her and waiting for her to piece it together. First was the shot, the absence of pain, then suddenly she was waking up once more. The lost memory hung just out of her field of vision much like the dreams one has just before waking up. Without that missing link, she wouldn't know what had changed.

Crimson eyes opened to take in the dark sky above. It wasn't the calm, serene pitch black sky of Kamakura, twinkling with many stars. This sky had a definitive brown, almost red, hue: the sky belonging to a light-filled city. The edges of her vision showed off buildings to reinforce the sky, and faintly she could hear the sound of cars far away from the field she lay. No, it wasn't a field. It was a patch of grass connected to a hill leading up to what looked like a street. Sitting up, she glanced at the surrounding environment, finding it to be a riverbank. Artificial, surely, but a river all the same. But how had she gotten there? The place she last fell was not this place. The last place she fell was . . . the observatory. _His_ face, _their _faces, all tear-stricken and wondering "Why? Why do things have to be like this?"

All at once she felt like crying. The familiar lump in her throat began to swell and a low gasp left her mouth. But, something forbade the action. Something was keeping those feelings back as if guarding her from them. What she felt to be unrelenting sorrow, confusion, anger, fear, all surged up at once, then slipped away just as easily as they came. Their absence left her feeling hollow, yet amazingly clear-minded.

There was a time to worry about those feelings, but that time was not now. She made the decision to live, and wallowing here would accomplish nothing.

Looking down and seeing her toes, she realized she was naked. Though, that didn't bother her as much as it would bother anyone else. It just meant she had to acquire clothes, and preferably before daylight. Long, pink hair just wouldn't cover her adequately. With a sigh, the horned woman stood up and made her way up to the street. No one around, and no signs of life save the occasional light in the window. Each street she walked slowly down was the same. At least, they were until she turned a corner.

And that's when things changed.

Humans...of course she would run into them sooner or later. Just one stood before her however, with another lying on the ground. From this distance, she could eye cut marks on the ground, blood fresh too. Instinct screamed at her to stay o guard. Not that she would end up like the poor fool on the ground, but the man standing before the body was clearly something else entirely. And then he had to turn around to face Lucy, a dull look on his face. Surprising, considering save for trained killers, she had expected some crude remark. He looked young enough, obviously older than her with a slim build; nothing new or threatening their.

"Always complications..." he muttered, walking towards her, ruffling a hand through his hair. From it, he pulled out a single knife.

The next moment, she felt her body move. No hesitation or sorrow came when her familiar vectors had cut deep into the man's neck. An amateur at best. And here she had thought things would be much more difficult than that-

Wait, where was the blood? She raised an eyebrow. Blood always came after a kill, so why not now? And just as she pondered this, the body had faded, as it never existed. Turning her head around, she saw the same man from before. Yet how? An illusion?

"So that's what you can do. Interesting..." He pulled out the knife again, his expression unchanging. Those eyes were the most noticeable, filled with a dull color to it. At least people like Kazama had some fire inside of them. She literally stared into nothing. "I take it you are new here?"

"None of your business," she replied quickly. "What are you?"

He tilted his head for a bit, eyebrow raised. That did not last, his body moving once more. So much for answers. At any rate, all Lucy had to do was strike the being before him and—Pain? Where did that come from! And it was constant, forcing her to kneel down. Growling, she looked ahead of her.

He was still there, knife in hand. Confusion spread. Her hand moved to her side, noticing the small knife stabbed into her side. She grunted, pulling it out of her. Nothing vital, but it still hurt. As if her senses were not good assaulted enough. Compared to wounds of the past, this was nothing. To prove it, she stood back up, gritting her teeth. Nothing too severe, though she was losing blood. His stare did ease the pain, if only because she wanted him gone from her sight.

"Still alive?" he said, walking towards her now. "You did good in dodging that blow, but it won't last."

The knife she took had been tossed to the side just as she said that, her eyes closing as pain resurfaced. Once she heard just a single footstep, she glanced behind her, and saw the very man tumble back. He was now screaming, his arm laying on the ground, knife in hand. His patterns were far too predictable now, and she doubted the man could think straight. To comfort such thoughts, the crimson fluid had been seeping from the great wound inflicted onto the man.

The man had stumbled backwards, falling over and staring at Lucy. The eyes may have been dull still, but those words, those constant mutterings that made no sense, were definitely real. They should be after hearing such talk multiple times in the past. He was no longer a threat it seemed, but this wasn't over. Noticing her own lack of clothing, the wound, and even resources, only one solution presented itself.

"Naoki, I can use some back up!"

A name she was unfamiliar with. Ignoring it, she walked towards the man, staring him straight in the eyes. Considering his own murderous intent, killing him would never haunt her. Her movemens stopped however, a shadow briefly cast in the distance. No, just a man, another one. With her stopping, the man must have assumed that the "Naoki" person had appeared. Panic had only grown worse, his face turning pale at what he saw:

A tall man, coat almost perfectly blending him into the darkness of the alley. Any darker, and he might have been invisible, save for the mask. The mask however added something to the outfit, making it stand out, though she did not know why; it was more than some appealing factor to it. She didn't know what to make of this stranger, but the other man did. If anything, the sight of him had frightened him more than the loss of his arm by a mysterious woman.

"R-r-reap-"

The words were cut. Her own will desired this man dead, and she had done so. Her powers made it all too easy to crush his head, matter and blood staining the ground heavily. Now all that was left was the man in black, yet he did not move. Somehow, she could sense the cold eyes staring at her, no fear or emotion present. She was just like the man from before, wasn't he?

So entranced with the stranger, she had barely paid attention to herself, only now realizing she's been panting far too heavily for her own good. She had fought in worse conditions, yes, and yet she could feel the energy leave her body. Not good. And the loss of blood, something she overlooked, was back to growing more severe. Glancing at the stranger, she saw him approach. The mask still caught her her attention, making her question what kind of being he was. He aided her, yet some had done it for their own benefit, like the one who tried to defeat Bandou. Every pant she took felt like a lifetime, his footsteps oddly growing more silent.

Vision blurring, whatever thoughts she had were gone, and she onto her side. The man was unidentifiable now, a mass of black blocking her eyes. Again, the darkness would be there to comfort her. Question now was whether she would end up in a new world once more...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: If any of my old readers are wondering why I have shortened my style of writing, well, I have picked up a few things. One of them is perspectives, and I don't write for both and all characters, instead on focusing on one view. As you expect, these chapters will only be from the views of Hei and Lucy.

But I hope everyone has been enjoying this so far. Some may have been pissed with Lucy passing out, but the explanation is in this story. Might also seem a bit rushed, but while I have seen the manga of Elfen Lied, and RP'd with RWS while she played Lucy, her thoughts had been hard to form, hence why RWS did most of the work, like 80-99% of it in the previous two chapters.

Hope you enjoy regardless!

**Chapter 3**

How long had it been since that dreadful day? He knew the answer: three months. How long would it take for him to get over it and return to a normal life? Again, he knew: never. Such questions were pointless, no matter how normal life had been going for him. Ever since last month, finding a certain friend, he had found himself more cautious than before, yet at the same time, relaxed. Things were looking up, with a new honest job and an actual apartment.

Having Mao around, and the Syndicate watching him was something he could do without. Misaki may have been in charge, and kept her distance at long last, but that still didn't make Hei feel easy. And after recent events of last night, the problem had only been growing worse.

"Hei...do you even think anymore when you do something like this?"

The man in question had already been working on breakfast, checking on the rice and curry every few seconds, adding in whatever he thought was needed. The voice of Mao, still in the body of a momonga, had reached Hei's ears, but he chose to ignore them. Last night had been meant for a simple retrieval, to take back an item one of those Contractors had stolen. It was personal business, and he didn't like thinking on that subject.

Then again, he didn't need Mao's reminder. Turning around, he saw the animal Contractor poking at the things on the woman's head. After inspecting it last night, they were indeed horns, and not some decoration usually found by the otakus he usually ran into here. Aside from that, her body seemed normal, even the blood. For the most part, save for those horns and that particular ability, she was a normal Contractor.

But why bring her here? The thought constantly bashed on the walls of Hei's mind. This wasn't like with Suou or Yin. This was a Contractor, one of violent and terrible power. And yet he brought such danger right into his own home, cleaning and dressing her wound no less. He may not have liked killing, but leaving someone to die was something he could shrug off, maybe; it was certainly easier to do. Something prevented him though. Pity? Hard to have it when he knew nothing of this woman.

"Hei, this is not good," Mao said, still poking at the horns. "Trust me, it's nice you are having a better dating, but you could've picked someone more-"

"Didn't take you for being picky," Hei retorted, glancing back at the stove and turning off the knobs; food was done, and now he could focus more on the woman he had brought home. Bringing a chair over, he sat before her, waiting for her to wake up.

"This woman is unknown," countered Mao. "And after what you described what happened last night, she could crush us into paste the moment she wakes up."

Of course he was aware of that. Nothing he had could keep her down, save for maybe the heaviest of chains, and Hei didn't have those. And the wires he usually kept were useless as well. Nothing he could do could really help. All he could hope for was that her response time was slow, which he doubted, less she had remained constantly drowsy.

Noticing no answer had been given, Mao returned his attention to Lucy, shaking his head. "Her renumeration, sleeping, right? Sure it wasn't the wound?"

Hei nods. "Positive." The wound wasn't that deep, and she did lose a bit of blood, but not nearly enough to put her in such a state like this. That reminder did make him think of Bai. Both her and this woman did sleep just as peacefully. The fact that he made a comparison between Lucy and his own sister was a strange one, but not unfamiliar. All of this was bringing back memories of Suou and Yin, memories that just ended up in tragedy. Not a comfortable thought.

That state of tranquility shattered soon enough, crimson orbs suddenly staring at him from below. He had expected to be hit, hands already on the chair to push himself forward in a desperate attempt to strike. Instead, what he saw was Mao shouting and struggling, his body suddenly hovering over Lucy's head. Eyes constantly switched between the animal and Hei, studying them. Lips opened, words finally coming out.

"Where the hell am I?"

The question had been more directed at Hei, though she still stared at the animal floating by whatever powers she commanded. At that moment, Mao had been shaking, and for good reason; no doubt those cats hunting him down seemed preferable right now.

"Um...I am a magic momongna!" he stated, waving his arms. "I shall grant you three-"

Again, more yelling had filled the room, Mao's body constantly being spun around with vicious fury. Lucy continued to glare, growling even. Obviously, she was not amused in the slightest. Sitting up, she threw Mao right back to Hei. Catching his old partner, actually taken back with the amount of strength used with that throw, he set Mao back down carefully. Considering the dazed look and no response, it was safe to say he was knocked out from the experience.

"I take it you are angry?" he asked, though another glare was his response. This meant treading lightly. Despite it all, he kept his own neutral face as he stared at her. "Regardless of what you think, I am not your enemy."

"Then what do you want? A reward?" She clutched at the sheets around her, cold ice shining with power in those crimson eyes of hers. "Find someone else to bother. I have nothing."

The coldness was something he could sympathize with. His own eyes had held such a gaze before, in times of great strife and suffering. To think that this woman might have endured that was a bit painful to see, but such thoughts could not break his guard so easily. If he so much as flinched, he knew he was dead. Right now, he really was the enemy to her. Thoughts began to form based on her features. Horns, he thought. Surely...

"You are not from this world, are you?"

"No." The look in her eyes softened, though the intent to kill was slightly there. She took a deep breath, as if to calm her own nerves, those eyes never flinching away from him all the while. Fear wasn't felt, but the desire to kill emanated strongly. No, not fear, but rather anger. "Explain what the hell is going on."

So he was right. At any rate, explanation time was now. He straightened himself out on the chair, glancing at the corner of his eye to see Mao waking up. The little animal slowly rose up, though Hei now switched his focus back to Lucy a second later. It would take some time for his friend to chip into the conversation, leaving Hei alone on this.

"You were attacked last night, and I helped you by bringing you here to my apartment." As he spoke, he saw her head move, examining the area to make sure those words held truth. He continued. "After you dealt with the last man, you fell unconscious. I treated the wound on you as well."

At that, he saw her look at the wound, lifting the blanket to find bandages around her waist where the wound was. For a brief time, confusion had grown more on her face right before she stared at him again. That confusion and anger had died down, though by very little. Expected, considering the unfamiliar area still around her. More information was needed.

"Tell me, do you know of Contractors?"

"Assassins? Usually what comes to mind," she spoke. "Is that what you are?"

Hei shook his head. "Not assassins, not exactly. You can think of them as beings like you: those that possess strange abilities. That man you encountered for instance was one of them."

Her eyes again glanced to her side, eyeing the wound by her side. That had been the proof of the battle, and she growled, as if memories came back. Just a guess, but he hardly knew of any other reason for it.

"He didn't stab anything vital, luckily," assured Hei. "You weren't in too much danger."

"I was unconscious." She snorted, obviously in anger. "No matter what, I couldn't even-"

"Renumeration kicked in for ya, least we think so." Hei glanced at the new voice interrupting them; it was Mao, finally awake. He stood in front of Lucy on her lap, looking up at her; bold move considering what else could happen. "Ya see, there's a price for those abilities for Contractors. Usually odd stuff, and sleeping just might be yours. Ain't kicking in now, but from what Hei told me, you haven't used enough of it to warrant an instant KO."

Hei glanced at Lucy, noticing her looking very confused at seeing Mao up and talking; not used to a talking animal, but it was clear those eyes were still wondering what to make of the small creature. "And if I don't sleep?"

"Kind of impossible I think." Mao tilted his head. "Still, if you mean the price, Contractors usually die. Least that's what rumors keep saying."

More confusion appeared on Lucy's face. "You mean...you don't know?" Anger flashed in those eyes, though was contained behind those fierce orbs. "And how do I know the both of you aren't lying?"

"You can just look at the news," interrupted Hei, moving his hand to pull back Mao; not like it did much good for Lucy's range. "It's common knowledge now, mostly. You'll learn much by remaining here and-"

The anger behind those orbs of Lucy had suddenly glowed, her power about to activate according to her anger. Contractors not possessing emotion? Proven more and more to be a lie at this rate. He could feel Mao move around his body, the little animal Contractor suddenly behind his head. Ah yes, good spot to hide from someone like Lucy, thought Hei.

"I am not staying here, and you aren't stopping me," she spoke, venom in that voice.

And Hei remained unfazed, even if Lucy had the physical advantage in this case. "Listen, the world isn't the same as your own. You're just putting yourself into more trouble."

"Not any different from before," she retorted. "You wouldn't understand, Contractor or not."

Those words were filled with great anger, enough for Hei to return some of it as well. Eyes focused all too well into a glare, like a parent scolding a child. "Then would you prefer to return to the ways of death then, always running and looking over your shoulder forever with no moment of safety?"

Seeing her eyes widened, Hei knew a critical blow had been dealt. Bingo. He knew her type, at least from partial bits of the life others had left. Contractors were the same as her, killing to survive, usually through the most logical of methods. And even if they were ones who suppressed emotions, they knew such things could never truly die.

He continued. "You may not believe it, but I do know how that can feel, being alone and forced to kill. However, if you really want that second chance, you aren't going to get it through a war."

He could imagine her thoughts forming as those eyes focus more on the sheets covering her body, hands bundling them. That was probably enough. If he actually used her past against her, he doubted things would end well. She already looked as if she was on edge.

"Fine," she finally says, hair covering most of her face away from him. "But let me make this clear: I'm not your pet or a tool to be used as you see fit."

The answer was clear. He didn't blame her. Living that kind of life was something neither of them had wanted. Satisfied, he rises from the chair, eyes never leaving her sight. "Of course not. You're a guest."

After a few seconds, she eventually replied again. "...It's Lucy."

Even with that, he had expected her to retaliate in some way, maybe use that power again. She did no such thing, much to his relief. Even if she was a Contractor, she was the same as him, one who could express emotions during some moments. And if she was anything like him, choosing not to fight definitely had proven it. Well, proved she had been smarter than most at any rate. Yet he couldn't help but feel a gaze still trained on him, though no ominous feelings stemmed from it.

Time had passed quickly before long, and Hei had brought two plates, each one on with rice and curry sauce. Standard and basic for Hei, a bit cheap, but still good with his own hands. He had not expected to be eating for two, but he always did end up cooking for a lot of people; mostly himself and the blackhole he calls a stomach. Setting it down on the table, he went past Lucy again, this time bringing a small bowl for Mao. Though it lacked curry, there was plenty of rice for him.

Once down, Mao had immediately jumped and glided towards it. Landing on his feet, the Contractor quickly ate some of his food. Hei would have called it cute, but it was still Mao underneath it all. Eyes glanced back at Lucy, who had still been staring at him.

He pointed towards the food. "It's yours, if you want it."

She looked away at that. Obviously, she was still wary of the Contractor. Still, Hei sat down regardless, picking up his utensils to eat. Delicious, as always, perfectly warm to match as well. Her dish would get cold, but there was a microwave if she wanted it warm again. The overall noise in the air didn;t bother him either, having been used to hearing himself and Mao devour whatever was made.

Mao's voice had soon pierced the moment of that. "Lucy, right? He may not look it, or act it, but he is a really good cook. I suggest you eat up before you doze off again. Hell, I'd say he was the best out there, though that's giving him too much cred-"

Hearing those words, Hei had pulled away Mao's bowl with his free hand. Mao's mouth had always landed him in trouble, and Hei needed to make him remember that lesson one way or another; and as much as he didn't admit out loud, it was a bit funny to see. The animal Contractor had yelled, amusing to hear while in that body. Just as he ran to it, Hei had pushed it back, knocking Mao backwards with it.

The little momonga fell on its back, though quickly recovered, shaking its fist. "I was paying you a compliment!"

A small snort had came from someone, causing Hei and Mao to turn their heads towards Lucy. Definitely from her. And unbeknownst to them, Lucy had arrived and sat across the table, the bed sheets wrapped around her body; that was quicker than expected. However, she was aware of the stares at her, and the annoyed look had come back.

"What?"

Those words in that tone did not hold the exact same icy tone, but enough for Hei and Mao to get back to eating; further probing her on that would just lead to more problems. Hei glanced up at her between spoonfuls, watching her slowly pick up her own spoon and tease the food for a bit. Seconds had passed before she had even dared to pick up and try to eat it. The taste was left in question, though the widening eyes had told him plenty. It didn't last, as the answer was given with her eating more of it, as if she had not anything to eat in the past few days; a possibility as well. That in mind, he made sure to finish his own plate as well just as quickly.

By the time he was done, he looked at Lucy. "There's plenty more in the kitchen. You are welcome to it." Less he eat it all, again. And after last night, she no doubt needed as much food as she could get. Standing up, he walked over to the doors, grabbing his keys from the hook as well. Just as he did reach the door, he stared back at her, noticing the eyes again trained on him. No hostility for the moment in those crimson orbs; good. "I'm heading out for work. I'll be back at seven. Remain here at the apartment."

That however got some of the same glare to come back. "I told you, I am not your-"

"You lack appropriate clothing."

And considering the blankets used to cover her body, those would not do at all. She looked away as if scolded, though no doubt just hated being proven wrong in this case. "...Fine."

"And cases of Contractors are always being looked into," he explained further. "We'll discuss more regarding your presence here later this evening." Nothing but silence the next minute; least his words got through. Hei glanced at Mao. "Watch over her."

Mao, still eating, had suddenly turned his head. Hei didn't even wait to hear the complaints as he turned back around to open the door to the apartment. There was a panicked cry from the squirrel, but it fell on deaf ears once Hei slipped past the door. He doubted Lucy would do anything of the sort to destroy the one home that she does have here, if only temporary; if she wanted to survive in a world with death, she would need money as well. Even then, that re-numeration would prove her downfall in this world.

With that and now outside, he sighed, brushing a hand through his face. He was almost beginning to regret bringing her here. Funny, since he couldn't figure out the almost in that train of thought. History repeats all over again, this time with a woman that could kill him in just a blink. Nothing he had never faced before, though this was a different case. A new Contractor with horns, and from another plane of existence no less. Things were going to become more complicated once _they_ find out. And he doubted his guest would appreciate business like that coming to the door.

Walking down the halls and towards work, he just hoped that things would go alright. Just this once.

But he isn't stupid. Such wishes can never be granted.


End file.
